diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/05 December 2017
00:20:04 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 00:30:32 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 00:52:16 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 00:53:44 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 01:14:48 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:15:28 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:32:32 -!- II Finale II has left Special:Chat 01:37:32 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 01:58:24 -!- II Finale II has left Special:Chat 07:17:10 -!- Horuhe35 has joined Special:Chat 10:41:21 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:27:45 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 11:27:47 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:55:05 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 11:55:19 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 11:55:21 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:57:48 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:51:57 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 12:52:00 ### 12:52:02 We could not contact Chat's backend to get a valid roomId 12:54:16 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 12:54:22 Ttw 12:55:41 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 13:12:20 welp 13:12:22 rip 13:17:58 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 13:18:01 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 13:22:54 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 13:22:57 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 13:56:50 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:56:52 hi 13:59:11 hi 13:59:43 howdy 14:01:07 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 14:01:15 Zoom 14:01:29 hi 14:01:43 I just wrote for 45 minutes straight lol 14:01:46 My hand hurts 14:01:47 agh this is a mess 14:01:54 ? 14:01:55 what is 14:01:56 What's up Patrik 14:02:10 hi 14:02:17 What's the mess 14:02:24 Is what I meant lol 14:02:24 see the edit summary for the page I just edited 14:02:34 rip temz 14:02:52 Minus 193 words damn 14:03:05 Wasn't that a mainspace article at one point? 14:03:15 I think it was... 14:03:25 But then with the merge it was moved to a concept 14:03:42 yeah 14:04:07 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Concept:Chaos 14:04:13 finished...for now 14:04:37 i believe this is the first concept to have a battle like this 14:04:41 I like the 3D weapons you makew 14:04:43 ^ 14:04:52 thanks 14:05:03 Like the weapons are so sick, especially his hammer 14:05:21 oh Tidal 14:05:24 um 14:05:28 ? 14:05:35 do you think we should have quotes for each Zodiac phase? 14:05:38 Except you really don't want it to slip down in your hand because you'll get stabbed XD 14:05:40 We could get Zathsu to do them 14:05:41 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 14:05:47 About 4 per phase maybe. 14:05:49 Maybe. 14:05:52 not too much. 14:05:56 yeah 14:06:08 imma try and work on it today hopefully 14:06:26 yesterday I was busy coding 14:06:33 ok 14:06:52 also, good job on the noose 14:06:55 also should I release the WU now 14:08:23 no 14:08:24 we don't have any opinion polls this time 14:08:26 no? 14:08:34 I'm going to do stuff on it soon. 14:08:36 ok 14:08:41 Unfortunately, rotm isn't working rn though. 14:08:51 imma mention the new voting for the blog policies 14:10:54 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:10:59 hi tidal 14:11:02 hi patrik 14:11:11 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 14:11:13 "also, good job on the noose" 14:11:13 hi 14:11:15 TIDAL NO 14:11:18 YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR 14:11:25 who said i was hanging myself? 14:11:27 oh 14:11:45 still 14:11:45 tho 14:11:53 what's WU and with that noose? 14:12:08 WU hasn't been released yet 14:12:14 Wiki update 14:12:38 there 14:12:49 finished replying to Aysha 14:16:24 i love how khitria loves classical music 14:16:35 and dont make lots of noise 14:16:38 Seriously 14:16:46 "Reasonable volume for music" 14:16:57 "Modern music is just a bunch of noise for us" 14:16:59 like 14:17:00 me 14:17:02 i hate modern music 14:17:09 i love shit like P2's and Classical music 14:17:13 those are MASTERFUCKINGPEICES 14:17:20 now it's just 14:17:25 *think of a shitty love story* 14:17:29 eh tech-ish music is good 14:17:37 *put in """""""""""""""""instruments"""""""""""""""""* 14:17:40 Singing? heck no 14:17:44 ^ 14:17:44 asme 14:17:56 "shit my wife's fucking fucking left me uuuuugh " 14:18:01 thats how it sounds like 14:18:05 modern music is shit 14:18:08 also be sure to put in an odd number of pairs of quotation marks 14:18:11 by that i mean modern singing 14:18:12 why 14:18:22 oh 14:18:23 anyways 14:18:25 so 14:18:27 if you put in an even pair, they cancel each other out because of double negative 14:18:35 oh yeah 14:18:39 shieeet 14:18:40 anywys 14:18:41 so 14:18:51 Had 3 issues 14:19:37 Patrik, what is Fanon Narratives? 14:19:43 ffs 14:19:53 i'm getting so many spam messages from our region 14:20:03 Urs and I talked it over. 14:20:06 "I see you're enjoiying the region, you can join the WA and blah blah blah" 14:20:07 then 14:20:14 I joined a new region 14:20:18 6 times in a fucking row it shows the exact same person and region 14:20:19 good 14:20:32 i wish i can just be in the antarctic region 14:20:34 eh i literally ignored every single one of the spam 14:20:35 noone bothers me 14:20:37 for fucks sake 14:20:52 HOLY SHIT 14:21:04 HE REPLIED TO THAT MESSAGE WITH THE SAME MESSAGE 14:21:14 can you block him? 14:21:27 or you could join my region instead. 14:21:47 what region 14:21:50 telegram me to join 14:21:51 pls 14:21:57 wait. 14:22:38 hydra 14:22:40 so 14:22:42 is it good? 14:23:20 idefine good 14:23:22 define* 14:24:01 does it overload you with spam? 14:24:24 no spam at all. 14:24:26 none. 14:24:28 is it like mine but except spam? 14:24:45 what do you mean "like yours"? 14:37:25 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 14:37:34 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 14:38:03 Tidal, you should make an image of some starships hiding within the Sanctuary's shield whilst tanks fire at it. 14:38:21 ok imma do that- rip 14:40:05 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 14:40:11 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 14:52:14 !updatelogs 14:52:14 <Özün_Oldun> The Tidal Wave: Logs updated (added ~139 to log page). 14:54:03 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 15:01:04 starships? 15:01:06 yaay 15:01:13 the right triangle crashers 15:01:35 the w0t? 15:01:50 we meant 15:01:57 Concept:Starships 15:20:06 o.O 15:20:08 when was it made 15:20:21 then there are 2 different starships 15:20:22 or the same one 15:20:23 have no idea 15:20:26 still tho 15:20:28 sometime (very helpful) 15:20:34 they can defend the right triangle nest 15:20:38 anyways 15:20:42 so 15:21:00 does anyone remember when i still had that picture of a packie? 15:21:06 and i was as DV? 15:21:31 you as DV was relatively recent 15:21:36 and what's a packie? 15:21:55 y'dont remember 15:21:56 anyways 15:22:01 so 15:22:06 OOOH 15:22:06 ANYONE REMEMBER PLANET PLAY? 15:22:31 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:22:32 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:26:15 https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/138185538/ 15:27:09 addictive game i made with am, tung and oo1. 15:27:14 this was in the early days 15:27:18 when tung just about joined 15:27:24 and before 15:27:26 yknow 15:27:27 ... 15:27:29 am thing 15:27:30 anyawys 15:27:38 the early EARRLLY days man 15:36:30 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 15:37:01 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 16:29:30 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:31:24 Tudor. 16:39:17 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 16:39:18 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 16:40:13 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 16:45:11 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 16:46:37 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 16:56:31 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 17:14:35 # 17:46:05 back 17:46:06 yes am? 18:10:21 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:10:28 hoi!! 18:11:26 Hello. 18:11:50 welp 18:11:54 what happened to intred? 18:12:03 he left? 18:18:46 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 18:19:20 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 18:19:51 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 18:20:34 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:24:40 the chat recently died 18:25:48 Chat dies frequently. 18:45:21 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 18:45:32 Yee... 18:45:38 Discord nation 18:45:53 welp 18:45:57 i am discordforever 18:46:03 but i am also wikiaforever 18:46:10 Discord life is the only life 18:46:14 but I feels 18:46:26 i wanna talk about something 18:46:41 related to my confessions about inactivity 18:46:48 discord wasn't the only reason 18:47:09 i also had been busy with working on scripts on some bullet hell engine 18:47:23 and now that i lost confidence in myself 18:47:28 i'd rather kill myself right now 18:48:29 eh 18:49:05 rip chat again 18:49:29 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 18:49:35 hi 18:49:46 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:49:47 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:50:16 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:50:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:51:23 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 18:52:10 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:52:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:53:04 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:53:05 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:53:35 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:53:38 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:54:08 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:54:10 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:54:40 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:54:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:54:50 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 18:55:12 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:55:39 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:55:43 hi 18:56:00 i am reviving an old pre-merge Collab 18:56:04 The Nokia Tanks. 18:56:14 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:56:19 lol 18:56:30 i guess people are free to join it 19:00:44 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 19:23:50 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 19:25:04 Nice. 19:25:18 Nokia Diep10 maybe. 19:26:34 i have 19:26:35 an idea 19:26:48 anyone wanna collab on a story? 19:29:43 also 19:29:49 i now make countryball comics 19:29:57 Nokia 3310 - The Durable. 19:30:30 fallen 19:30:31 am 19:30:36 ya wanna help with story? 19:30:40 i promise i will credit you 19:30:50 which story 19:30:53 idk 19:31:00 we're splitting the work in thirds 19:31:02 on making a story 19:31:14 oh 19:31:17 which kind of story 19:31:20 idk 19:31:20 diep related 19:31:24 anything 19:31:32 welp 19:31:40 i'd go with a character named Nokia 3310 19:31:56 i'll just go as myself as usua 19:32:02 maybe we can rp it out 19:32:27 use özönë as a writing program 19:32:30 look at chatlogs 19:32:35 fix so they can fit as story 19:32:41 then just place it on my plog 19:32:43 credit us all 19:32:44 poof 19:32:45 story. 19:32:57 rp time? 19:32:59 remember 19:33:09 You must make story material as the rp 19:33:11 ... 19:33:13 any ideas? 19:34:32 ok 19:34:33 sure 19:35:26 *Ice eating some popcorn* 19:35:46 Ice: Wait, did I watch this show for 2 hours? Jesus. 19:36:08 *Changes channel* 19:36:23 TV: Aaaand now to the news 19:36:34 Ice: Ugh. Only interesting thing availible 19:37:10 TV: a local man was found with strange pink metals that seem to defy physics in order for the 4th wall to be both broken and to keep the story from becoming crappy, wait... 19:37:18 Ice: CRAP, MY MELLEZHIUM STASH 19:37:43 *Ice grabs his Gamma rifle* 19:37:58 *Blasts hole through wall* 19:38:06 Investigators: Shi- 19:38:12 *Ice goes beserker on them* 19:38:29 Ice: DIE FILTHY THEIVES 19:39:11 *Ice grabs forcegun* 19:39:22 *Ice uses forcegun to grab mellezhium* 19:39:38 Ice: Myy preeciousss 19:40:11 T-2008: Sir, here's your plasma-hot hot ch- 19:40:27 T-2008: !!! Sir! What just happened? 19:40:50 Ice: Theese vandals just got away with some of my mellezhium 19:41:03 T-2008: Activating Punishment mode 19:41:23 T-2008: Activating force manipulation module 19:41:46 T-2008: Activating scottish accent 19:41:52 *T-2008 goes to the investigators* 19:42:07 *T-2008 Bursts through door, kicking it down* 19:42:55 T-2008: Oi! Y'messin' with me boss? Lads ya don' know what ye gonna get for that. 19:43:12 *Grabs them all with force gun* 19:44:32 *Goes back to Ice's sEnhanced Torture and Execution Cell/s Happy relocation home* 19:44:43 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 19:45:03 *Locks up with Rusted Mellezhium bars* 19:45:29 Investigaors: We can get out of here from theese tiny pink bars! 19:45:39 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 19:45:40 T-2008: Ye better not so! 19:46:03 T-2008: Deactivatin' me scottish accent module! 19:46:03 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 19:46:11 *T-2008 leaves* 19:46:16 s 19:46:21 *An investigator touches the bars* 19:46:29 very insightful Hayden 19:46:36 *Rusted mellezhium deposits a very strong ass acid on it* 19:46:43 Investigator: a 19:46:54 and that's part one 19:46:58 i did an rp by myself 19:46:59 for a story 19:47:01 on my blog 19:47:04 *sad music* 19:47:32 Reverted edits by 82.1.69.157 (talk) to last version by Ozziene 19:47:48 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 19:47:49 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 19:47:52 HOLY SHIT YOU CAN COPY CHAT INTO BLOGS 19:47:55 THE AVATARS AND SHIT 19:47:58 What 19:47:59 The 19:48:00 Absolute 19:48:04 ... 19:48:05 why 19:52:59 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Khitrish_Mapping/Ice_and_His_Mellezhium._Pt._1 20:00:00 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:153852 20:00:02 What 20:00:03 THE 20:00:04 FUCK 20:00:10 why would blogs be restrictive? 20:00:14 they're yours 20:00:16 tafu 20:00:43 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 20:07:41 ok 20:07:54 wanna rp 20:09:42 i did 20:10:26 ok 20:15:25 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 20:17:04 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 20:18:37 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 20:53:36 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 20:57:26 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 20:58:14 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 21:01:44 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:02:58 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:03:00 hoi 21:18:04 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:18:06 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:24:41 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 21:25:44 ��mobile, hate school, taing me away from my destiny in collabbingnwith the medic in jp chat ���� 21:27:08 ok 21:28:48 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 21:30:19 o 21:31:12 hi finale. 21:31:16 long time no see dude 21:31:35 yeah. 21:31:56 quit wikia, died at school, kickstarted my yt channel again, wrote a novel and came back. 21:31:59 i'm fine 21:33:11 ok. 21:34:19 -!- II Finale II has left Special:Chat 21:34:20 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 21:34:26 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 21:36:14 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:37:54 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:37:54 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:38:24 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:38:37 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:38:37 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:39:07 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:39:12 -!- II Finale II has left Special:Chat 22:16:25 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 22:16:49 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 23:00:13 -!- II Finale II has left Special:Chat 23:05:21 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 23:05:23 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 23:13:34 -!- II Finale II has left Special:Chat 23:13:36 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 23:15:20 -!- II Finale II has left Special:Chat 23:16:52 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 23:26:56 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:26:57 hi 23:31:17 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 23:39:35 -!- II Finale II has left Special:Chat 23:42:56 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 23:44:09 -!- II Finale II has left Special:Chat Category:Chat Logs